Jeanine's Past
by DauntlessSmarty
Summary: This story is written by Natalie naterly19 And I dauntlesssmarty . I do not take all the credit for this story because it was a joined effort. I hope you enjoy it. This is the first chapter. The next chapters will either be on my page or naterly19. Make sure to check her out! I couldn't have done it without her! 3 ENJOY!


(We do not own Divergent, no matter how amazing that would be.)

There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every month, the day my mother cuts my hair.

I sit on the stool as my mother stands behind me with the scissors trimming. The dark brown strands fall on the floor.

When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same myself, I like to lose myself in a good book.

I sneak a look at my reflection -not for vanity, but out of curiosity. My mother catches my eyes in the mirror.

"Today is the day," she says softly.

"Yes," I reply, standing up taller.

"I love you, Jeanine, whatever you choose," she kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror.

-at the aptitude test-

"From Abnegation: Jeanine Matthews and Melody Tate," says the Abnegation volunteer. The Abnegation are always volunteering for things of this sort. I've known Melody for my entire life. Our fathers worked together here in Abnegation. They were government leaders. Then my father died.

Melody walks into room 4 and I walk into room 6. Inside, there is a small, young woman. She must be from Dauntless. She has brown hair like mine and dark blue eyes. She is wearing tight, black dress with a black blazer over it.

"Have a seat and get comfortable," she says to me. "My name is Jane." I sit down in the chair and recline. The bright lights in the room are nearly blinding. Jane is holding wires in her hand. She gives me a small vial filled with clear liquid.

"What is that?" I say. Jane gets a surprised look on her face.

"Hmm, I've never met a curious Abnegation before. I can't tell you what this is, but maybe you'll find out someday." Jane tells me to drink the liquid, so I do. She looks down at me right before I slip away.

"Be brave, Jeanine. This is always the hardest time."

-after the aptitude test-

My eyes flutter open. I see Jane's face looking down at me.

"That was... perplexing," Jane says to me. "I'll be right back." Jane leaves me in the room, and I start to get worried. _What's going on? Is there something wrong with me? What does she mean by __**perplexing**_? Then Jane walks into the room.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Jeanine. The results of your aptitude test were different than usual. Normally, each part of the aptitude test rules out one or more of the factions. In your case, only two were ruled out. Abnegation and Candor."

"What does this mean?" I ask her. She looks at me with a slightly worried look on her face.

"There are other people who get results similar to yours, mostly from Abnegation. People like you are called _Divergent_." I look at Jane. I'm confused. _How is this possible? How can I fit into more than one different faction?_ I always thought I was perfect for Abnegation. Then again, that is the only life I know.

"Jeanine," Jane says to me. "It is very important that you tell no one about this. Under any circumstances."

"I know," I tell her. "We can't share our test results with anyone."

"This is different," Jane says. "You can't share these results with anyone, ever. Being Divergent is extremely dangerous, understand? You can be killed. " I nod.

-before choosing ceremony-

My mother and I walk to the bus that will take us to the choosing ceremony. I am dressed in my nicest gray blouse and gray slacks. The ones my father bought for me before he died. I look to my mother, she shows no emotion. I can tell she is observing everyone around us, forgetting herself like I am supposed to. It is how the Abnegation must act. I am too concerned in myself, how my plain clothes look on my also plain self. _Today will be the day I change grey to blue_, I think to myself. _Today is the day I leave this all behind me._

-at the choosing ceremony-

As my mother and I enter the Hub, I look up at the city's largest building. It reminds me of life here in the factions. The Hub is bigger than us just like community. We must choose our place, our purpose in something greater than us. It is also controlling, something that big. The height and gloominess of the building reminds me of my life, especially now that I am "divergent". Once you start at the bottom you think you know what is coming in your future but it can also be changed or hidden, just like how the top of the Hub and the roof are hidden from me by the clouds, yet I know it's there.

"Jeanine, we must go now" My mother says looking back at me. I hadn't realized I was staring for so long. Thinking, like Erudite... I shake myself from my daze and follow my mother up the steps.

I sit down with the other 16 year olds from my faction.

"Stiffs, Stiffs!" Dauntless boys tease from across the room.

Lulu DiPillo, the Amity representative stands up on the podium.

"Welcome! Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Each year we gather here together as the 16 years olds decide what path they are to take. I believe that each..." Lulu continues talking but I don't really listen. Instead I watch the other factions. I am now certain which one I am to choose. I am ready, except the one thing that holds me back from my new life of knowledge and power is my mother. My father's death had left us alone, no other family and not many friends. At least we had each other, but if I leave she will be alone, for good.

"Jeanine, Jeanine Matthews?" Lulu scans the room. I jump out of my chair and quickly walk up to her. I take the knife from her grasp. I block out the dauntless snickers as I pull the sharp blade across my palm. I squeeze my hand so that more blood pools on my soft, pale skin. I turn, looking at my mother. She gives me a smile, but hers eyes do not light up, as if she knows what I am about to do. A look of guilt and sorrow is on my face as I turn my hand upside down, the blood falling. With a small splash my blood hits the water, turning it a soft pink shade. Pretty. I wipe my hands on my old gray shirt, leaving two handprints, red with new blood, on my abdomen. This is the start of my new life.

I am ready.


End file.
